Una apuesta arriesgada
by Lost Souls of Destruction
Summary: Por una apuesta Ino tendrá que enseñarle sentimientos al ser más frío, indiferente y exasperante de toda Konoha. Pero quizá la rubia consiga algo más que ganar una apuesta. Escrito por Neko y Nightmare.


**Ambientado en Naruto shippuden :)**

—**Diálogos**

—"**Pensamientos"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, son del grandioso Kishimoto-sensei.**

**UNA APUESTA ARRIESGADA**

—¿Apostamos algo?— cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió inmediatamente. Se oyó la estridente risa de Kiba, que tras haber hecho una misión con él creía que era algo imposible.  
>—¿De verdad crees que puedes enseñarle a Sai sobre sentimientos, Ino?— preguntó burlona Sakura.<br>Tragó saliva; lo cierto es que dudaba que pudiese. Sai era realmente exasperante — ¿Qué gano si lo consigo?— necesitaba un buen motivo para hacer algo tan suicida como eso.  
>—Que Sakura admita que eres mejor que ella — respondió Naruto<br>—¡Oye, yo no...!  
>—Hecho— interrumpió la rubia a Sakura y con esto cerró el trato. Tendría que enseñarle sentimientos al ser más frío, indiferente y exasperante de la tierra. Se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, dónde estaba el moreno. Se acercó sigilosamente a él.<br>—¿Qué lees, Sai?— preguntó tratando de ser amable.  
>—Ah, hola Ino— dijo sin levantar la vista del libro- leo sobre las relaciones humanas- la rubia reprimió una carcajada.<br>—Yo puedo enseñarte sobre eso— prefirió lanzarle indirectas, y no contarle nada sobre la apuesta.  
>—No gracias.<br>—¿Seguro?  
>—Sí.<br>—Pero...  
>—Ino ¿qué quieres?— ella puso los ojos en blanco.<br>—Tengo que enseñarte sentimientos— dijo con firmeza.  
>Él la miró con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros— Vale— Ino le miró esperando que añadiera algo más, cosa que no ocurrió. Examinó exasperada la situación, la verdad es que no había pensado en cómo iba a hacerlo. Entonces una idea se le vino a la cabeza, ¿y si juntaba a Sai con alguna de sus compañeras? El problema estaba con quién ¿quién en su sano juicio querría estar voluntariamente con él? La primera persona que se le ocurrió fue Naruto convertido en chica; solo alguien con tan pocas neuronas podría aceptar. La segunda fue combatir el fuego con fuego, intentaría emparejarle con Sakura.<br>—¿Sai, qué opinas de Sakura?  
>—¿De la feita? Que tiene mal genio<br>"Empezamos bien"-pensó con sarcasmo-"pero por probar..."— ¿Y si le mandas un ramo de flores?— Él dirigió una mirada extrañado— Ya sabes, para que sepa que tú, como compañero de equipo, la aprecias— mintió de la forma más convincente que pudo la Yamanaka.  
>—Vale— repitió resignado.<br>—Yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes— respondió la rubia.  
>Fue a su floristería seguida de Sai. Eligió un bonito ramo con una tarjeta, que Ino dejó a elección del chico, quien se inspiró en uno de los consejos del libro que estaba leyendo ("con los amigos hay que ser sincero") y escribió una dedicatoria que según él era un bonito cumplido. Una vez hecho esto, Ino se fue para llevarle el ramo a Sakura. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa de suficiencia. Llegó a casa de la pelirrosa y llamó insistentemente. Salió una furiosa Sakura que no tuvo tiempo de reclamar nada, ya que le puso el ramo de flores en las narices, literalmente.<br>—De parte de Sai— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
>—¿Sí o qué?— preguntó escéptica. Cogió la tarjeta, y cuando la leyó añadió—Vale es de Sai ¿sabes dónde está?<br>—Creo que en la biblioteca.  
>—¿Has tenido algo que ver con esto?<br>—No, pero por supuesto que no.  
>—Eso espero— dijo desapareciendo de su vista.<br>A la mañana siguiente cuando se encontró con Sai, tenía todo el lado derecho de la cara hinchado y morado.  
>—¿Sai? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?— preguntó Ino sorprendida.<br>—Se puede resumir en que Sakura tiene alergia a los tulipanes.  
>"Es verdad, se me había olvidado completamente"— de repente la imagen de lo que había ocurrido se formó en su mente. Ya podía ver a Sakura buscando a Sai con los ronchones rojos en los brazos, cortesía de su alergia. Se imaginó que la pelirrosa le encontró y... Un momento, el moreno no sabía nada de su alergia a las flores, así que no podía enfadarse, fue entonces cuando otra pregunta se le cruzó por la mente.<br>—Sai— dijo la rubia con cautela— ¿qué le escribiste en la nota?  
>—A la kunoichi más bruta de toda Konoha — Ino no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y ponerse una mano en la cara mostrando así su total desacuerdo. Suspiró<p>

_Lección 1: nunca le digas a una chica directamente lo que piensas si es negativo._

"Bien, vamos a por la segunda víctima ¿quién será?"— pensó Ino— "Hinata"  
>La rubia estuvo enseñando a Sai consejos de como piropear a una chica, en este caso, Hinata. También le dio tiempo para ojear un libro cursi. Cuando amaneció, Ino fue a casa del moreno, le sacó a arrastras de la cama y le obligó a desayunar. Esperaron pacientemente frente al Ichiraku. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que si a Naruto le encantaba el ramen, y a Hinata le encantaba Naruto, era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera por allí, y aunque tardó más de lo previsto, no se equivocaron. Ino empujó a Sai, dando un gran susto a Hinata, y sin darle opción a decir algo el moreno soltó el discurso que Ino había preparado para él.<br>—Hola estimada kunoichi, he de decir que hoy está especialmente hermosa. Me atrevo a asegurar que aunque bajaran querubines del cielo y la pusieran un manto de oro y estrellas no estaría más guapa — Hinata se sonrojó y se desmayó en brazos de Sai, permitiéndole ver a un Naurto con la vena de la frente hinchada, señal de que estaba realmente enfadado, tras una serie de improperios poco dignos para oídos de una dama, se lanzó al cuello de Sai. Y después de una memorable paliza, cogió en brazos a Hinata y se fue con ella. A la media hora Ino pasó por allí, ya que se había marchado para dejar solos a Hinata y a Sai, vio al moreno medio inconsciente. 

_Lección 2: nunca piropees a una chica si su novio/amigo especial está presente.  
><em>

Mientras Ino curaba las heridas de Sai pensaba en su siguiente víctima, Tenten. Esta vez iría a lo fácil, el cine. Nunca fallaba, no había ni novios ni conversaciones. Cuando terminó fue directa a comprar dos entradas para la película más romántica y emotiva de la cartelera. Después fue personalmente a buscar a Tenten, y, literalmente, obligarla ir. Cuando llegó la hora de la cita, Sai ya estaba allí, intercambiaron algunas frases de cortesía y se metieron en la sesión bajo la atenta mirada de Neji, quién creyó ver mal y reanudó su camino. La película era un drama por el que Tenten no pudo para de llorar, y hasta Sai tenía una expresión de angustia. Cuando salieron el moreno intentó consolar a Tenten abrazándola, ya que según sus libros, el consolar a una chica creaba un importante lazo emocional. El plan hubiera salido bien, de no ser por qué Neji tuvo que volver a pasar por el cine, para ir a su casa, y los vio abrazándose. Decidió intervenir, cuando le pareció ver que se besaban.  
>—¿Qué crees que haces?— preguntó furioso, apartando a Sai de un empujón, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se estaban besando, todo fue culpa de la perspectiva, aunque estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.<br>—Crear lazos emocionales— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
>—Ella es mía, lárgate— dijo sombríamente en susurró que solo oyó Sai.<br>—¿Ella es mía?— preguntó Sai demasiado alto.  
>—¿Cómo que tuya, Sai? — preguntó algo molesta y alzando el puño.<br>—Es lo que Neji me ha dicho— respondió con voz inocente.  
>—¡No soy un objeto!— gritó mientras se acercaba al castaño con expresión sombría y golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano- ¡Tú, no puedes llegar aquí después de todos estos años y decirme de la noche a la mañana que soy tuya, como si fuese un objeto, después de ignorarme tanto tiempo!- con una expresión más calmada, se podría decir que un tanto amigable, se dirigió a Sai- es muy bonito el detalle que has tenido conmigo, pero los únicos "lazos emocionales" que puedo tener contigo son de amistad- Neji ahogó una risita, y tras una última mirada de furia al portador del byakugan, desapareció en una nube de humo, al igual que el castaño segundos después. Sai se fue de allí, contento en parte de haber salido ileso. <p>

_Lección 3: nunca de declares como tuya a una mujer, pensará que la consideras un objeto y no saldrás muy bien parado.  
><em>

Cuando llegó a la floristería Yamanaka, le contó todo a Ino, quién sin saber por qué, una parte de ella se alegró del fracaso de sus citas, pero su orgullo y su terquedad jamás la dejarían admitirlo. Se sentó en un banco de la calle para contemplar el anochecer. Empezaba a refrescar, así que decidió irse, cuando una chaqueta se deslizó por sus hombros, seguido de unos ojos negros y un pelo de color azabache.  
>—Hace frío, y en uno de mis libros, ponía que el chico queda bien haciendo esto— eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a la rubia.<br>—No todo está en los libros Sai.  
>—Lo sé, no soy tan insensible como todos vosotros pensáis.<br>—Cualquiera lo diría— dijo con sarcasmo— entonces ¿por qué han fallado las demás citas?  
>—Tal vez no sea la cita, sino la chica. La que me gusta está más preocupada en ganar una apuesta, que en dejar de lado su estúpido orgullo— después de la sorpresa inicial que le causaron sus palabras, se sonrojó violentamente. Hace poco había descubierto, para su sorpresa, sus sentimientos por Sai. Ino ya lo había admitido pero no estaba dispuesta decirlos en voz alta. El moreno, leyendo sus pensamientos, se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro de la rubia, y se besaron, transmitiéndose todo lo que el orgullo de la Yamanaka y la insensibilidad por parte de Sai no les había permitido expresar con palabras.<br>—He ganado— dijo Ino nada más ver a Sakura al día siguiente, con una gran sonrisa.  
>—No es verdad, han fracasado todas las citas— respondió ella con una sonrisa— no pensé que se te ocurriría la idea de emparejarle con alguien.<br>—No todas han fracasado.  
>—¡¿Qué? Pero si yo me encargué de que... — se calló al darse cuenta de que se había delatado ella sola.<br>—¡¿Qué tu qué? ¡¿Tú has sido la que ha arruinado todas las citas?— Cuando la pelirrosa asintió levemente, Ino preguntó— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
>—Me enteré que querías quedar con Hinata, así que llamé a Naruto, y vi casualmente a Tenten con Sai y llamé a Neji— confesó algo avergonzada.<br>—Bueno— dijo justo antes de abrazar a su amiga, que la miró con los ojos como platos— Gracias, frente de marquesina— y separándose un poco de ella le recalcó— pero he ganado.  
>—¡Sakura! — se oyó el grito ensordecedor de Naruto por toda Konoha, justo cuando ella iba a responderle a la rubia con su acostumbrado Ino-cerda.<br>—¡¿Pero qué le pasa ahora a este? — preguntó la aludida dándose la vuelta, de forma que no vio a Sai acercarse por detrás de la Yamanaka— Seguramente le habrán regalado un ticket para comer gratis en el Ichiraku durante toda una semana, es peor que un niño pequ... — cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con Ino se quedó anonadada. ¿Pero qué demonios hacían Sai e Ino besándose? el fin del mundo debía de estar próximo— ¿Pero que...?— no pudo continuar la pregunta.  
>—Te dije que había ganado— respondió esta con una gran sonrisa. <p>

**Este fic está hecho a las tres de la mañana así que si veis fallos os jod... digooo nos lo comunicáis y procederemos a realizar los cambios pertinentes (meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentira).  
>Nah! es broma, esperamos que os gustara y ya sabéis, si estáis en contra del exterminio de los conejitos blancos dejar un review, así si en un futuro hay rebelión de conejitos blancos no iréis a la cárcel de los conejos *muajajajajaja* xD<br>**


End file.
